


Querido futuro esposo...

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega John Watson, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Hay secretos tan vergonzosos que ni el amor puede hacerlos revelar.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Querido futuro esposo...

**Author's Note:**

> (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Una ráfaga de viento estuvo a punto de hacer volar el sombrero de Watson, quien reaccionando velozmente logró atraparlo antes de caer al suelo. Resopló, debió haberle puesto esos seguros tan populares hace un par de meses. Holmes, que caminaba a su lado, sonrió tranquilamente. Al volver a entrelazar sus brazos, resopló. Quizás su mal humor no se debiera al clima, si bien el calor, la humedad y el viento estaban en los primeros lugares de la lista.

—Espero no empieces a considerar una repentina modificación para la ceremonia —dijo el detective al escucharlo.

—¿Solo porque esa mujer insiste en cambiar los requisitos una y otra vez? Estoy seguro de haber convivido junto a las suficientes personas malvadas como para soportarla a ella —replicó, aun más indignado por el solo recuerdo. Al girar en la esquina de Baker Street un poco de tranquilidad lo cubrió, cuando el aroma de Holmes se escapaba en cada ráfaga, el solo vistazo a la calle era más que bienvenido, estaba cansado, molesto y no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera tomar una siesta. ¡Casarse no debería ser tan complicado!

Esa mujer tenía algo en contra de ellos. Todos esos documentos y requisitos extraños no podían ser realmente todo lo que necesitaban. En la entrada de la sala, mientras Holmes le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo, el aroma familiar del 221B hizo su parte en sus sentidos al volver la carga maravillosamente ligera.

—Busquemos los papeles, "esa mujer" no se veía especialmente dispuesta a esperar. —El doctor sonrió, asintiendo.

Ambos fueron a la habitación que antiguamente era de Watson, en el segundo piso; ahora servía más como un almacén de periódicos, enciclopedias, cartas y cualquier otro documento que pudiera incendiarse en algún descuido por los experimentos del detective. Desde luego, el lugar ya había sido completamente atestado en papeles, pues al tener más espacio Holmes se tomaba menos libertades para desechar cualquier cosa.

Debajo de una pila de periódicos en la esquina estaba el baúl del que Watson había jurado obtuvo cada documento necesario. Tardaron casi media hora en desalojar el espacio para llegar a él, si no fuera por su estricto orden y el de la señora Hudson habrían tardado días. Lo bajaron entre los dos hasta la sala, acomodándolo frente al diván que provocó en el doctor un suspiro de anhelo.

—Me sacrificaré por los dos, ¿porqué no tomas una siesta? Si lo prefieres, yo puedo buscarlo. —Su ofrecimiento le valió una mirada de agradecimiento y un beso en la mejilla. Watson le entregó la pequeña llave. Holmes le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos y a colocarle una manta, durmió antes de tocar el pequeño cojín.

Sonriente el detective acarició tiernamente su muslo antes de ir rápido a donde la ama de llaves, pidió retrasar el té y la cena hasta nuevo aviso y volvió rápido a donde la sala. No estaba menos irritado que su prometido ante la reticencia de aquella dama a no pedirles de una vez todos los papeles que necesitaban o cambiarlos de último minuto. Podía saber que no era otra cosa que torpeza, aun así tenían más asuntos por atender y no precisamente el tiempo para gastar en lo que se supone debería ser lo primero en arreglar. A estas alturas estaba realmente considerando ir a otra parroquia.

Intentó eliminar esa clase de pensamientos, ya tentaba la suerte casándose con el Omega que amaba, no intentaría jugar con ella haciendo un movimiento basándose solo en su irritación, al igual que Watson, tenía práctica con esa clase de personas. Se dedicó entonces a la tarea, una vez introdujo la llave abrió la tapa con cuidado, pues recordaba el rechinar de una de las bisagras. Con el interior ordenado como lo había visto la ultima vez no fue difícil encontrar su objetivo. Retiró un paquete de cartas, la pequeña cajita en donde se guardaban las medallas y un par de pergaminos, colocando todo a su lado e intentando recordar su posición topó sus ojos con un objeto inusual al tratar de tomar un paquete de postales.

Estaba dispuesto a asegurar que la última vez no se encontraba ahí, si bien en ese momento ambos estaban apresurados en definitiva no hubiera pasado por alto algo tan vistoso. Se encontraba debajo de una ostentosa caja de madera rectangular y fina, a un lado de las postales, que de no haber movido, jamás habría encontrado. Era un pequeño cuaderno, la tapa tenía un hermoso y opaco decoupage con hojas de acebo, el encuadernado apenas estaba desgastado, más debido a la buena calidad, como se veía en las pastas, especialmente en las esquinas en donde se notaba un uso repetitivo.

Miró a Watson, esperando verlo todavía dormido, por alguna razón el cuadernillo estaba en el fondo, pero la curiosidad ya lo tenía en sus manos y aun entendiendo que su doctor no quería mostrárselo nada iba a hacer para evitar mirarlo. Sabía exactamente lo que era, pero hasta el momento, aun conociendo la buena cuna en donde su Watson nació, estuvo convencido de que él no tenía un objeto como aquel. Un álbum de recortes, casi un diario, en donde los infantes Omega se veían, algunos obligados, otros por el mero gusto, a imprimir en ellos sus mejores habilidades para decorar, mostrar su buena caligrafía, el correcto secado de flores y hierbas aromáticas, así como la colección de otros pequeños objetos aleatorios, personales.

Holmes no sabía qué clase de contenido esperar, la infancia más temprana de Watson estaba, desde luego, más bien borrosa ahora, lo que recordaba se restringía a pequeñas escenas y una buena parte de ellas seguro jamás sería revelada, ya fuera por ser vergonzosas o alguna otra razón, entendía el detective que nunca le serían contadas. Así entonces, tener en sus manos ese pequeño cuadernillo no podría ser sino un auténtico tesoro. Revelada apenas su

existencia y ya intentaría el detective cambiar todos sus bienes por tan solo una ojeada. Con el corazón acelerado, todos lo pensamientos girando en torno a la joya entre sus manos, la realidad es que ofrecería la mitad de su vida por tan solo un vistazo. ¿Y cómo podría estar exagerando?

Cuando su curiosidad innata escarbaba un profundo hueco en su estómago por saber cada detalle en la vida de su casi esposo —más aun porque jamás obligaría al doctor a contarle los detalles—, esa pieza jugaba un papel importante en la resolución de algunas preguntas que, hasta hace unos segundos, pensaba completamente irresolubles. Hizo el resto de cosas a un lado, incapaz de enfocar su mente luego de solo extraer el paquete de papeles que buscaba en un inicio, dejándolos a su espalda y adoptando la mejor posición sentado en el suelo. Era inútil intentar esconderse de Watson, él mejor que nadie sabía el contenido de su baúl y en definitiva echaría en falta un objeto tan valioso/vergonzoso.

Tragó con fuerza, su mano temblaba mientras más se acercaba a la pasta. Acarició suavemente el decoupage y lento, ansioso, levantó la tapa. Las primeras hojas de papel ahora amarillento tenían docenas de pruebas de caligrafía, una pequeña flor de azahar seca y con la mitad de los pétalos, una acuarela que retrataba un lago, montañas y un sol. Encontró un mechón de cabello rubio claro que no tardó en acariciar, en la descripción solo estaba la edad del pequeño John; cinco años. Entre la séptima y décima página encontró postales cuya tinta estaba ya casi totalmente borrada, entendía palabras dulces e incluso un par de fechas, pero nada específico sobre quién las había enviado.

Antes de pasar a la siguiente, mientras vigilaba que su doctor continuara en el fantasioso mundo de los sueños, un paquetito de hojas dobladas en cuatro partes de manera horizontal cayó en sus rodillas. Preocupado, pensó que debía arreglarlo en caso de haber estado pegadas, tampoco es como si deseara dejar algún rastro de su intrusión en caso de poder satisfacer su curiosidad antes de ver a su Watson despierto. Cuidadosamente, casi con adoración, cerró y dejó el cuaderno en sus muslos, usando ambas manos para revisar el papel casi suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que no había marcas de desprendimiento. Su aliento aun así, quedó resguardado en su pecho cuando logró desdoblar la primera hoja.

« _Querido futuro esposo:_

_La señorita Fleur me ha ordenado que te escriba una carta, yo no quiero hacerlo pero me prometió que podría salir al jardín con Henry si lo hago._

_Este es mi tercer intento porque aún no sé cómo usar las comas y los puntos. Además, la señorita Fleur dice que no puedo decir que me está obligando a hacerlo. Pero mamá dice que es malo mentir, y ya que me casaré contigo, como tú Omega, no voy a mentirte._

_Espero que tú tampoco me mientas, pero si eres mi esposo seguramente serás muy listo y no podrás hacerlo. Mamá dice que las personas listas no mienten, por eso Henry es un tonto, él me robó un pastelillo y no quiso decir la verdad cuando papá encontró migas en su cara, ¿tú me darás muchos pastelillos?..._ »

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Holmes inmediatamente después de leer la última línea fue que compraría a su Omega todos los pastelillos del reino. Pasado su estupor onírico volvió a mirarlo, temeroso de que el aroma de su emoción lo hubiera despertado. Al comprobar que aun no, se preguntó si acaso era momento de parar. Su corazón, tanto como lo conocía, quizá tendría demasiada presión, la sola imagen de su prometido y la voz que le daba al leer su carta, no ¡el solo título! Ya lo tenían irradiando un aroma feliz que incluso él mismo detectaba.

Al tomar aire se preguntó por qué tantas dudas o pensamientos sobre caminos que no tomaría, la respuesta era clara: tomó la siguiente página.

« _Querido futuro esposo:_

_Le he preguntado a mamá por qué debía seguir escribiéndote si cuando vivamos juntos podré hablar contigo cuando yo quiera, él solo me dice que cuando sea adulto habrá algunas cosas que no podamos decirnos, como cuando él y papá no están de acuerdo en algo._

_Le he preguntado más pero él solo dice que son cosas de adultos, que lo entenderé cuando crezca. Pero mamá se ve triste cuando pelea con papá, y yo no quiero verme así cuando estemos casados. ¿Seremos así también?_

_Como tu Omega prometo que aun si peleamos no dejaré de hablarte, porque también he visto la cara de papá, a veces ella grita y tira cosas. Esconderé esta carta porque no quiero que se entere, espero que Henry no encuentre mi lugar secreto._

_Ahora no tengo mucho por decir y que no pueda en el futuro, solo espero recordar que aún si me enojo contigo no piense en callarme y decirte cómo me siento, estoy seguro que con lo listo que serás tú también me hablarás aun si yo no quiero verte._

_John H. Watson_ »

Al mirar la fecha al otro lado de la pequeña hoja, pudo saber que en ese entonces su Omega no pasaría de los siete años, su nivel de caligrafía era notablemente más refinada que en la primera carta y no fue difícil pensar en él como mayor de diez.

Cualquier otra idea fue cortada por un movimiento en los pies de Watson que le hizo reaccionar. Por instinto ocultó las cartas en el bolsillo interno de su saco y cerró de un movimiento el cuaderno de recortes. Casi medio minuto después, con la respiración superficial y los latidos a tope, declaró al cabo una falsa alarma. Su prometido normalmente no se movía tanto, o estaba reaccionando a su aroma repentinamente tranquilo o tenía un mal sueño.

Cual fuera de ambas cosas estiró el brazo para acariciar su cadera izquierda. Diciéndole en susurros tranquilos que todo estaba bien y que podía seguir durmiendo. Un momento después, cuando lo sintió calmarse, volvió a sentarse contra él. Palpó las cartas escondidas, volvía a su mente el dilema de cuánto valdría la penas soportar el enojo de Watson si lo descubriera con un material tan delicado entre las manos, al descubrir sus dedos cosquilleando ante la idea de saber un poco más de la vida, la forma de pensar y de expresarse de su prometido, la respuesta volvió a ser fácilmente aceptada: escogió otra hoja.

« _Querido futuro esposo:_

_Papá a intentado de nuevo explicarme por qué debo esperar que seas fuerte y puedas protegerme, por qué no debes ser más inteligente que yo y lo que hará si llego a estar con un Alfa Sangre Media o Ligera. Le he mentido._

_Papá olía a alcohol y temí ser castigado, acepté sus enseñanzas. Pero, querido futuro esposo, tu no tienes que ser fuerte como ella, aun si tus padres te han enseñado a que debes serlo, a mi no me importa. Yo quiero que seas inteligente y me ayudes a salvar personas. Le he dicho esto a mamá, pero se ha reído diciendo que los Alfa solo pueden pensar con los músculos, no con el cerebro._

_Sé que no lo dijo de corazón, pues el abuelo Arthur es doctor a pesar de ser un Alfa, pero aun así, como me ha contado la señorita Fleur, es de la época del abuelo Arthur que los Alfa pueden estudiar para ser doctores, pues la población Omega ha ido disminuyendo desde entonces. Me dio muchos números que aun no puedo entender, pero estoy seguro que no importa, yo aun quiero que seas inteligente y me ayudes a salvar personas._

_Desde que sé que mamá y papá me comprometieron contigo, he escuchado que es solo para poder aumentar la fortuna de la familia, porque tu madre ha tenido mucho éxito pero tú, su hijo, aunque eres un Alfa, no pareces ser un buen ejemplo y por eso nunca has estado comprometido, ellos no han dicho por qué, de todas formas yo estoy seguro de que eres un Alfa muy inteligente y que cuando nos casemos, vamos a salvar muchas vidas._

_Tal vez_ —»

La línea se cortó de repente. En su apuro, Holmes comenzó a mezclar el resto de cartas en sus piernas, buscando, con delicada prisa, una página que tuviera relación con esa o tal vez una directa segunda parte. Como anunciaba la fecha, en ese entonces John tendría diez años por lo que extendió primero las últimas hojas, mostrando una clara desesperación. ¿Había estado Watson comprometido? Eso no era fácil de olvidar, por lo que sin lugar a dudas el hombre se lo ocultó deliberadamente.

—Me casaría con Lord Adrien al día siguiente de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños, justo la edad requerida para hacerlo con el debido consentimiento de mis padres —dijo Watson, colocando los pies descalzos al lado de un petrificado detective—. Pero con la muerte de mi madre y mi padre hundiéndose cada vez más, su familia no tardó mucho en deshacer el compromiso, aun con el desastroso Alfa que tenían por heredero, fue menos complicado que dejarse arrastrar por mi familia —concluyó, su voz un poco ronca, pero Holmes no logró detectar algún sentimiento profundo más allá del obvio lamento por el destino de sus padres.

»¡Imáginame! Estando a la cabeza del negocio de su madre, pariendo a los cinco hijos que ahora tiene. Me criaron para eso, así que no veía más opciones, aun con el miedo que llegué a desarrollar por mi padre, estoy seguro que si Lord Adrien no hubiera cumplido con mis expectativas me habría casado igualmente con él. —Holmes se sorprendió ante esto último, su Watson eran tan valiente que pensarlo lejos de la imagen que tenía no era en absoluto posible. El doctor, como siempre, adivinó sus pensamientos—. Pensé que todo iría a mejor cuando empecé mis estudios, por un momento así fue a pesar de que el compromiso para entonces ya estaba disuelto, pero mi padre jamás consiguió superar la muerte de mi madre y la calma no duró —continuó, regalando dulces caricias al detective, que ahora estaba recargado en sus piernas, con la cabeza sobre su muslo, sin mirarlo pero escuchando atentamente.

»Ella intentó prometerme un par de veces más, pero su mala reputación se extendió como fuego y aun con el miedo de sus amenazas ante mis cada vez más notorios rechazos, incluso esforzándome por dar una buena imagen, nada consiguió. Y una vez entré a la universidad, mientras el mundo se abría para mí, para ella era lo contrario. De alguna forma, sin embargo, conseguía hacerme saber que estaba ahí, esperando utilizarme para volver a su antiguo lugar en la sociedad —soltó una risita entintada de tristeza—. Me envió este álbum con una carta atada a él, diciendo que un tal Sir Anthony estaba ansioso por conocerme y quizá podría quedarme un tiempo con él en su mansión (castillo, ¿tal vez?), cerca de la campiña francesa. Desde luego, me negué, para entonces mis deseos infantiles no hicieron sino establecerse.

»Pensaba que era mejor ser egoísta, preferiría quedarme soltero a enlazarme con un Alfa que cumpliera cada una de todas las buenas características de las que mi padre siempre se enorgulleció de poseer. Fui criado para casarme, por eso era tan fácil escribirle a mi futuro esposo, pero cuando aquella idea terminó por dar forma, me resultó casi imposible seguir hablándole a alguien que seguramente no existía. Los Alfa en la universidad y el resto de lugares no se cansaban de pavonear sus mejores cualidades, sus músculos y su fuerza, lo que solo hizo descender mi esperanza y el paro definitivo a mis cartas. Luego llegó Netly, la India y Afganistán, en donde no fueron pocos quienes se interpusieron a que yo y una decena más de Omega intentaramos, con lo difícil que ya había sido siquiera llevarnos a territorio enemigo, incorporarnos todavía a las tropas de Berkshire, que iban hacia Maiwand. ¡En donde incluso después del desastre, esos...!

Negando suavemente, Watson inhaló cuanto pudo, calmando todo lo posible su humor.

—Desde el primer año de la universidad dejé de escribir a un Alfa inexistente, sin embargo, puesto que era mi último recurso para alejar la atención no deseada, retomé las cartas a mi ficticio destinatario. Funcionó, cada acercamiento se detuvo. Nunca faltaron los desvergonzados que se justificaban al no verme con un anillo, pero fue realmente una ayuda, y mi querido futuro esposo se convirtió en mi salvador, aun cuando ni siquiera nos habían presentado —finalizó, inclinándose lo suficiente para besar a Holmes, quien, notablemente conmocionado por toda esa información, correspondió luego de tres segundos.

Quería el detective decir una y mil palabras, hablar sobre la casualidad, la aleatoriedad de las cosas, el destino y el amor que ahora mismo estaba a una exhalación de ahogarlo, lo que deseaba más allá de eso, sin embargo, estaba justo entre el mentón y aquel bigote perfecto. Besó a Watson como si el corto relato de su vida fuera una extensa carta para él, con dedicatoria y firmada expresamente a su nombre.

Era demasiado claro cuánto su prometido no estaba molesto por haberlo descubierto, al recostarse de vuelta en el sofá, esta vez llevándoselo consigo, parecía incluso relajado. No tardó en percatarse de cómo la declaración había llenado el pecho de Watson, su ánimo, en más de un aspecto, fue colmado al punto en que su tranquilidad se convirtió en un perfume que Holmes no tardó en detectar. El dulce aroma a miel rodeó y acarició sus sentidos.

—¿Aun conservas esas cartas? —preguntó, luego de robar el aliento de su Omega un par de minutos. Él le sonrió, quizá esperando alguna frase que nivelara su historia, como fuera, solo negó.

—Se perdieron en el camino a Peshawar, puesto que nadie me reclamó por mi engaño, estoy seguro de que nadie las encontró —dijo, levantando los brazos para atraer a su Alfa de vuelta a sus labios, aunque fue correspondido, esta vez no duró tanto como esperaba. Con las muñecas cruzadas tras su cuello, lo miró cambiar sus gestos antes pacíficos por los de "razonamiento en proceso".

Cuando lo vio rendirse casi suspiró, su detective controlaría sus ideas mientras tuviera el paquetito de cartas y el libro de recortes. Quizá si lo entretenía lo suficiente con su contenido, lo haría olvidar las cartas que escribió siendo plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Sabía que fueron ellas con quienes había realmente practicado y pulido su escritura, pensar que su Holmes se hiciera con ellas, verlo tener en sus manos delgadas algo tan vergonzoso no sería otra cosa que una bochornosa pesadilla.

Quizá no fuera mentira el que ellas se hubieran perdido, tampoco lo era que nadie le hubiese reclamado por su engaño, sin embargo, _alguien_ las había encontrado y ese _alguien_ aun las conservaba, al no hacer daño a nadie, en realidad poco importaba lo demás, estaban a salvo. Su querido futuro esposo era realmente inteligente, pero ni con todos los pastelillos de mundo abriría la boca para hablar sobre ello.

Mientras Holmes hacía planes para conservar aun mejor las hojas —tal vez enmarcarlas, dijo—, Watson tragó saliva. Si actuaba así por las pequeñas, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que haría por las demás. Tragó de nuevo, sin duda mantendría el silencio.

Hasta que la muerte los separe.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
